A firearm is a portable gun, being a barreled weapon that launches one or more projectiles often driven by the action of an explosive force. Most modern firearms have rifled barrels to impart spin to the projectile for improved flight stability (for improved accuracy of shot). A rifle is a firearm designed to be fired from the shoulder, with a barrel that has a helical groove or pattern of grooves (rifling) cut into the barrel walls. Rifles are used in hunting and shooting sports.